


Señor Stark

by Srunicornbluee



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srunicornbluee/pseuds/Srunicornbluee
Summary: Luego de sentir que prácticamente había obligado a Peter para participaren aquella batalla, el Señor Stark se encontraba completamente preocupado por la salud del menor, así que decidió ir a verlo directamente a su casa, sólo que nunca se imagino que sería lo que realmente iba a pasar en ese departamento.





	Señor Stark

Hace semanas que los acontecimientos que se habían producido a raíz de la disputa que habían tenido los vengadores en cuanto a aquel acuerdo con el gobierno se habían acabado y había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que Tony Stark se comenzara a preocupar por lo que le había pasado a su pequeño aprendiz el adolescente Peter Parker, necesitaba, de alguna forma que él no podía explicar, saber si se encontraba bien, que era lo que estaba haciendo con el traje que le había dejado y lo que era más importante, que tanto Peter deseaba ver a Tony.  
Tony fue directamente al departamento de Peter, esperando encontrarlo a él, solo, sin su tía, así podrían hablar de mejor forma sobre todo lo que tenía que ver con Spider-man sin necesidad de tener ningún tipo de impedimento.  
Tony tocó levemente la puerta, luego de unos segundos escucho ruidos dentro y volvió a tocar, a lo que Peter le abrió la puerta de forma rápida y dirigiéndole una mirada de odio al que haya osado tocar a su puerta.  
\- Lo siento – susurró avergonzado – pensé que había sido Ned, estamos peleados  
\- Y yo que justo venía a hablar acerca de tus problemas de adolescente – dijo sarcástico - ¿me vas a dejar pasar?  
\- Oh, claro – se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a Tony – la tía May salió hace unos minutos, probablemente no regrese hasta la noche – una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en el rostro de Tony – si viene aquí para llevarse el traje lo tengo en la pieza, pero si me lo permite me gustaría poder hablar con usted acerca de eso, podemos hablar aquí  
\- No, está bien, hablaremos en tu pieza – ya no sabía realmente lo que estaba diciendo, solo se dejaba llevar  
\- Está bien – dijo Peter nervioso mientras acompañaba al señor Stark entrar a su pieza  
\- Parece que la tienes más ordenada que la otra vez que vine  
\- Si – se frutó la nuca algo incomodo – de hecho, ordené hace poco  
\- Me gusta – se sentó en la cama – vamos, siéntate conmigo, me pone nervioso que estés ahí de pie – Peter casi como en un acto reflejo se sentó a su lado  
\- No quiero sonar imprudente – su voz sonaba nerviosa – pero ¿A qué vino exactamente?  
\- Vine a ver como estabas – apenas esas palabras salieron de sus labios se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba y que no era normal que estuviera haciendo ese tipo de cosas, aunque nada de lo que iba a pasar en esos momentos era normal o apropiado  
\- No sabía que se preocupaba – dijo sorprendido mientras los ojos le brillaban  
\- No te hagas ilusiones – desvió la mirada – eres menor y yo casi te obligue a pelear, solo quería saber que no iría a la cárcel por maltrato a un menor  
\- No se preocupe Señor Stark, yo nunca lo acusaría de nada  
Luego de esa declaración un pequeño e incomodo silencio se presentó entre ellos, Tony lo miró, no entendía lo que le estaba pasando, pero se acercó unos centímetros, a lo que Peter no se alejó, solo lo miró atentamente, expectante a que haría a continuación, Tony ya sin pensar en absolutamente nada se acercó y lo besó levemente en los labios, a lo que el menor solo se quedó ahí y cerró sus ojos, intentando de sentir ese beso, mientras que Tony lo vio con leve remordimiento, le había gustado y sabía que al menor también le había gustado, suspiró, ya no se detendría, lo volvió a besar, delicadamente, luego continuo, más profundo, no quería ir demasiado rápido, él aún era demasiado joven y Tony no quería hacerle daño, lo tomó por la nuca y enredó sus dedos en sus suaves risos.  
\- Señor Stark – susurró al separarse - ¿qué hace?  
\- Lo siento – se puso de pie, esta vez él estaba avergonzado, tomó la manilla de la puerta dispuesto a abrirla  
\- No – Peter se puso de pie de forma casi instintiva – no se vaya – miró al piso algo sonrojado – está bien lo que estaba haciendo – lo miró – por favor siga – una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Tony y fue directamente hasta el menor  
\- Si hay cualquier cosa que no quieras hacer, o si quieres que me detenga, solo dilo ¿sí?  
\- Está bien – dijo asintiendo enérgicamente  
Tony tomó a Peter por la cintura y lo acercó a él mientras besaba suavemente sus labios, quería ser suave y delicado, Peter se lo merecía, Peter rodeo el cuello de Tony con sus brazos mientras correspondía el beso, de apoco le fue dando más libertades, primero comenzó a mover sus labios al ritmo del mayor, luego de unos segundos dejó que levemente este acariciara sus labios con su lengua, pasándola levemente, humedeciéndola levemente, Peter lo aceró más a él con el agarre que tenía y enredó sus dedos en el cabello de él, separó levemente los labios, a lo que Tony no se hizo esperar e introdujo levemente su lengua, intentando de no ser intrusivo, que todo fuera delicado, sus besos fueron escalando levemente hasta que irremediablemente la respiración del menor se comenzó a agitar.  
\- Peter, creo que deberíamos detenernos  
\- Por favor – susurró mientras volvía a sus labios  
\- Esto no está bien – Peter aprovechó el agarre de Tony e hizo que sintiera directamente su entrepierna contra la suya  
\- No me puede dejar así  
\- Eres un idiota  
Sus labios se volvieron a juntar y lentamente las manos de Tony comenzaron a introducirse debajo de la camisa de Peter y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, haciendo que su pelo se erizara levemente, Peter sabía lo que venía, todo su cuerpo sabía lo que venía, el sentido arácnido nunca fallaba. Tony le quitó la camisa, vio su torso desnudo, no era más que un chico delgado y pálido, pero por alguna razón lo único que quería hacer era besarlo una y otra vez sin detenerse nunca, lentamente y mientras lo seguía besando lo hizo avanzar hasta su cama e hizo que lentamente se acostara sobre ella, lo acomodó al centro de ella y se acomodó sobre él.  
\- Seré gentil ¿sí? – susurró, estaba más preocupado él que Peter, él que simplemente asintió levemente  
Tony se quitó su camisa, besó levemente el torso de Peter, posando leves besos que casi solo rosaban su piel, mientras sus manos seguían el camino que sus labios estaban dejando, cuando se acercó levemente al borde del pantalón de Peter se alejó de ahí y volvió sus labios a los de él, acomodó a Peter para que quedara directamente debajo de Tony mientras el se acomodaba entre las piernas del menor, comenzó a frotar su entrepierna con la del otro lentamente, casi como pidiendo permiso, para luego comenzar a hacerlo más fuerte.  
\- Señor Stark – gimió débilmente, lo que sorprendió a ambos, él solo quería nombrarlo  
\- Me gusta que me digas así – sonrió y lo besó débilmente  
Tony le quitó el cinturón al menor, luego desabotonó su pantalón y cuando estaba bajando el cierre se detuvo, se frotó la cara con las manos, no se había detenido hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta ese momento, en el que simplemente decidió detenerse, él era el mayor, era ya lo suficientemente adulto como para saber que eso no estaba bien y que debía detenerse, Peter se colgó a su cuello y lo miró con esa sonrisa que sin saberlo lo derretía.  
\- Sé que todo esto está mal, que usted no debería estar haciendo esto – besó levemente sus labios – pero usted sabe que nunca lo acusaría de nada  
\- Quizás tú no, pero de todas formas lo que estamos haciendo está mal  
\- Nadie lo va a saber – besó sus labios – lo prometo  
Tony asintió levemente y volvió a lo que estaba, una vez terminó de bajar el cierre le quitó los pantalones, vio su bóxer a cuadrille y soltó una pequeña risa, a lo que Peter lo golpeo con la almohada, Tony se sacó sus propios pantalones, le quitó la ropa interior a Peter y la suya propia, una vez ambos desnudos y Tony muerto de ganas de comérselo a besos se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.  
\- Niño, algo nos hace falta – Peter lo miró extrañado hasta que entendió a lo que se refería y se tapó el rostro avergonzado  
\- Señor Stark – susurró avergonzado  
\- Dime niño – de alguna manera que ninguno de los dos podía explicar aquella forma de tratarse les excitaba de una forma que no entendían  
\- Sus dedos no serían los primeros – susurró esperando a que lo entendiera, cuando se dio cuenta que no era así movió sus dedos y finalmente Tony asintió débilmente – no me siento orgulloso de eso  
\- ¿Dónde lo tienes? – a Peter le sorprendió que no pidiera ningún tipo de explicación y simplemente apuntó a su velador – espérame un segundo ahí  
Tony se levantó de la cama y en un rápido movimiento fue al velador y sacó lo que necesitaba y antes de que Peter pudiera extrañarlo ya estaba de regreso entre sus piernas.  
\- ¿Solo lo haz hecho tú? – preguntó avergonzado, Peter solo pudo asentir débilmente  
Tony tomó la mano de Peter, mirando sus dedos, examinándolos, luego llenó los suyos con ese lubricante y con los dedos a unos centímetros de Peter sintió como los pelos del menor se erizaban.  
\- Sentido arácnido – susurró avergonzado  
Tony introdujo débilmente uno de sus dedos, mientras la respiración de Peter se agitaba rápidamente y se aferraba a las sabanas con fuerza.  
\- No se siente igual – susurró  
Luego de mover delicadamente su dedo intentando de prepararlo lo suficiente sin hacerle ningún tipo de daño introdujo otro dedo y luego de unos segundos un tercero, Peter arqueaba la espalda y gemía una y otra vez “Señor Stark”, lo que excitaba cada vez más al mayor y se moría de ganas de estar dentro de él de una buena vez, pero no quería hacerle daño. Luego de asegurarse de que estaba lo suficientemente preparado sacó sus dedos lentamente, lo que provocó un suspiró en el menor, Tony volvió a los labios de él, los mordió delicadamente, lo tomó por la cintura y lentamente entro en él, mientras su labios se rozaban y sus respiraciones se entrelazaban, lo beso fuertemente mientras comenzó a mover sus caderas, entraba y salía repetidamente del menor, la habitación se plagaba de gemidos y respiraciones agitadas, luego de un rato Tony tomó con su mano limpia el miembro de Peter, y lo comenzó a acariciar, a la misma velocidad que las embestidas, sus labios se volvían a unir una y otra vez, luego Tony llevó sus labios al cuello del menor y en un momento de mayor excitación justo antes de acabar Tony mordió levemente el cuello de Peter, cuyo cuerpo estaba demasiado concentrado en sentir las atenciones de Tony como para prever eso, luego de unos cuantos movimientos los dos terminaron juntos, Tony lo besó una última vez, salió de él, fue al baño y lo limpió lo mejor que pudo, luego de eso se acomodó al lado de Peter e hizo que él pusiera su cabeza sobre su pecho.  
\- Nunca creí que haría este tipo de cosas – susurró Tony – y mucho menos contigo  
\- Yo tampoco – sonrió y lo volvió a besar, Tony se fijo que donde había mordido había empezado a quedar una marca  
\- Y ahora ¿cómo esperas que nadie lo sepa? – dijo señalando la marca que había dejado  
\- Lo puedo tapar, no se preocupe – lo besó delicadamente – Lo amo señor Stark  
\- Y yo a ti niño – sonrió y lo besó


End file.
